Crimson Sky
by AzureSkyTower
Summary: Nezus enters into a strange world that would deem him as so. With new rules to play by and evils beyond compare, this universe bombards him with events that will test his morals to the limit.


**I know, starting another story!? I had to fix many things in this chapter, you will see at the bottom.**

**Anyways enjoy**

Where... am I?

I was surrounded by nothing but darkness. Could it be, was I one of the taken? Panic flooded my system as I noticed key details, I am alone, I don't know where I am, and there is no ground under my feet.

Obviously the last one freaked me out quite a bit.

Suddenly I saw a pinprick of light in the distance, is it a way out? I carefully made my way over to the light, the floor materializing under me as I walk.

Back to the light- it looked like a doorway of some kind, but not fully open. The light was soft, chains wrapped around it like to keep me out, or something in.

Steeling my resolve, I began to hack at the chains with the sword in my hand (where it came from I have no idea.) After a few moments, the chain shattered into a million pieces, creating the need to shield my eyes.

Suddenly a voice rang through the darkness, "Will you proceed to another world?" The voice was strong yet barely there, almost as if it rang through the plane between existence and not.

I jumped about five feet.

Swallowing loudly my eyes sharpened to an impossible degree, and I stepped through the alabaster light. Soon a blinding white filled my senses, and I found myself in a world very different from my own.

In the daylight that illuminated the area, my surroundings as well as my own appearance decided to show itself. I crashed into what seemed to be a maple tree in its orange and red glory. Around it a green field like area with trees generously dotting the land.

My crimson eyes took in that very land, deeming it to be quite pretty. I have jet black hair, reaching down to my shoulders.

The clothes I am wearing consist of a long-sleeve green sweater with a large neck line, white skinny jeans, and some brown tall boots that reach up to my knees.

My jawline was square and set in a calm yet weary way. I stood at about six foot and I have high cheekbones. Overall I stand out a bit but the most surprising quality about me is the large white wings that seem to sparkle in the sunlight.

It looked as if staying up at the top of the tree would get me nowhere, so I graciously hopped down after sheathing in its leather cloak sitting at my waist.

I heard a squeal behind me and turned to see a girl with long pigtails wearing a dress made of leaves(?) running away from me.

Obviously I had scared her.

A sigh escaped my lips as I head in the direction she left, noticing the town in the distance. It only took me a second to reach the outskirts, buildings starting to pop up.

I passed by the first one, catching the eye of a warrior standing near it. She called out to me.

"Excuse me!" I continued to walk, trying to dodge the questions sure to come.

"Wait!"

Guess I really don't have a choice now do I.

She effortlessly caught up to me, her brown hair flowing in the wind. She stopped a few feet in front of me, a cheerful smile making its way on her face. I returned the gesture despite the fact I was more confused than happy.

"You must be a new adventurer, my name is Mia." she remarked, her cheerful attitude seeping into her voice. _Whats an adventurer?_ I voiced the question, puzzlement evident on my face.

"An adventurer is a person who comes from a different dimension. They usually learn a specific skilled class and advance through the job while exploring the world and fighting different strange creatures." She glanced at me then giggled.

"Its pretty obvious you're not from around here." She was referring to my wings, is it really that odd? And does this mean all of the taken become adventurers? I decided to at least get answers, starting with what to do.

"I'm a bit lost, I have no idea what to do, can you help me?" My voice was smooth, not too high and not too deep. It held a melodic value and reflected a song in the way each tone or 'note' was very prominent.

She laughed again giving a soft cheerful 'of course!' and lead me behind a cluster of trees. There, floating around, were these strange round robot things with a red 'eye.' Spinning on her heel, she looked right at me.

"Now, what's your name?"

"um... its Rabilok Nezus Aidyl..." I hesitantly answered.

"that's quite a mouthful!" She chuckled.

"...people usually call me Nezus..." I shyly defended, my voice shrinking by the second.

"Then you should have just said that!" She countered, great, first the wings and now my name, I'm just weird on legs aren't I.

"Well, Nezus, what you should do is get used to wielding a weapon, I want you to destroy one of those _tutorial centennials." _I nodded quickly than made my way to the closest one.

It was as if my entire personality shifted, my eyes sharpened and I drew my blade, ready for battle. With swift, soundless steps, I charged whilst swinging my sword in small, rapid fire arcs. Each one hit its target, my whole body pivoting to add as much power into the attacks as I can.

Despite that it took way longer than it should have for me to kill the creature and it was evident on Mia's face when I walked back. Maybe I am just not cut out for sword fighting. I voiced my concerns, but she just smiled.

"If you don't want to play with swords, there are other options. You could be an archer, pirate, or magician. Warrior and thief use blades but the others do not." I considered my options.

A pirate seems too... not me? And I don't see myself ever being able to aim a bow and actually hit the target without years of practice. A magician seems like the best option given what type I am.

The world I was born and raised in consisted of many small floating islands hovering above an aqua blue sea. To survive, the people had to develop wings to fly or the ability to swim. In the aerial kingdoms, the people are divided into different social standings based on what kind of wing they have.

There are the commoners, they have butterfly wings. Commoners have fairly limited fighting capabilities, in a fight they can only slow their opponent down. They are not strong fliers, opting to loudly hover and they require to rest frequently.

Next there is the knights, they sport dragon like wings. With a generally strong physical prowess, they opt for melee battle. Due to their wing design they are strong fliers, if not a little noisy.

Last of all there is the nobility and royalty, adorned with graceful angel-like wings. All nobles are born with a large amount of energy that's used in 'magic' based fighting. The angel wings provide with sharp flight that is powerful and virtually soundless.

Coming back to reality I told her of my choice, and she proceeded to tell me what to work on that would be my best choice.

I should learn how to channel my energy towards my legs to get a bust of speed. She also mentioned focusing my energy to various wounds in order to heal them.

Starting with the first one, I carefully began channeling power. Fully knowing that this would help me in the long run, I practiced with all I had.

**OK so how was the first chapter? I know the ending was... not really that good of a chapter ending. I need to know how the story is so I can know how to proceed. If there is any questions at all, then tell me!**

**I will probable be revising this chapter for the next to make them flow better, but since I haven't written the next chapter I can't to that now. I promise the next chapter to be much longer.**

**so... yea**

**Revise/edit 5/7/14**

changes made:

-fixed grammar issues

-added detailed about the homeland

-expanded on the wing details

-sort of added an ending

-added Mia introducing her self (I had forgoten about that!)

Given how short this is, its surprising that this is four pages. Though, its probably because of how spaced out this is.

I cant know if there are any problems if you don't tell me. If I missed them, then I missed them. I have never had a beta reader, so I either need to find out how to get one or get helpful reviews.

**~AzureSkyTower~**


End file.
